Hold Your Peace
by flawedesires
Summary: Percy's getting married. Only problem is, it's not to Annabeth. So now that rocking daughter of Athena's showing up outside the church, every intention of crashing Percy's wedding. "Speak Now" sonfic. Better than you think. R&R. Valentine's Day shot.


**I usually think that these "Speak Now" sonfics are really bad and cheesy, but I think I accomplished something here. I seriously honestly only became a Taylor Swift fan today. And did anyone see the "Mine" music video? If there was a Lukabeth, that would be them right there, right?**

* * *

February 14, 10:00 am. The day of his wedding. What a joke.

Only later would it occur to me that maybe, just maybe, the gods had planned this day. The day that he would make the stupid mistake in his life. Or, try to.

Because I was going to save him. Again.

Okay, so usually I, Annabeth Chase, am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.

_But you, _I think, _are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

I take special time to make sure I can blend in with the crowd. I'm in a bright pink dress with a thin blue belt, plus killer high heels. _Thanks, Drew,_ I think sourly, standing outside the church. Drew Chan is April McClellan-soon-to-be-Jackson's sister, a daughter of Aphrodite, but for some reason, she'd decided to help me. I didn't question her motives.

_Wow, I sneak in and see your friends,_ I think. Nico, pale and cute in black tuxedo. Grover, nervous over nothing, chewing on the nearest piece of furniture. Thalia, looking lovely in her silver dress, no doubt lent to her by Artemis. Even Travis and Connor Stoll, snickering at a ruthless prank I don't stick around to see.

And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel. Probably her idea, with her business-man father and Victoria's Secret model mother, and all her old-lady aunts and fat uncles.

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. I pause and squint, recognizing with a shock Katie Gardner, staring at her green stilettos as April screeches at her.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be,_ I think, glancing at Percy. He's handsome, but brooding, letting his mother Sally fiddle with the gaudy flower in his lapel. He doesn't notice me, but gods, I wish he would.

I lose myself in a daydream then and there. Where I stand and say: "Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out."

_And they said, "Speak now."_ It's Nico and Grover, joking about if that were to happen. Fun gestures are exchanged. Thalia looks on gravely, as if she wishes that would. I smile to myself as I arrange my Yankees hat on my head and move towards the curtained entrance to the altar, where he stands, looking uncomfortable. I glance at our friends. Oh, they have no idea.

And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. Every head turns to the back doors, and mine does as well, albeit reluctantly. And I am hiding in the curtains.

I lean in close to Percy's ear. "It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be," I murmur. He blinks and looks from left to right, but—the idiotic seaweed brain—decides it was just his imagination.

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen, Percy and me watching with identical pained expressions, though at least he's trying to disguise his.

But… "I know you wish it was me," I whisper in his ear. "You wish it was me, don't you?"

The words I'm planning to say run through my mind over and over as I hurry to steal a seat at the back, watching as Percy's eyes flick around the room, searching for, hopefully, me. _Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out._

And they said, "Speak now." That's my cue, I decide. The daydreams come back as I go over my scheme.

_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. Your time is running out. _I think it over just once more. And they said, "Speak now," I remind myself.

I take a deep breath.

I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There's a silence. _There's my last chance,_ I think. I pull off my hat.

I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room. _But I'm only looking at you,_ I say silently.

"I," I begin, "am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion." April's glaring daggers. Thalia's nodding in approval. Nico's giving me silent props. Grover's smiling knowingly. The Stoll twins are bumping fists. Clarisse is raising an eyebrow in expectation. Drew's sparing a tiny smirk. He's looking at me in pleased surprise.

"But you," I go on, "are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. So don't say yes, Percy. Run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door." He's smiling now, while April looks like she wants to tear my throat out. "Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out."

And they said "Speak now." I smile pleadingly. _And you say,_ I urge silently.

"Let's run away now," he agrees, jumping down from the altar. He grabs my arms. "I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door."

I kiss him, ignoring the gasps. "I love you."

He grins. We run, he back up the aisle, me back down.

"Wait!" April's cry echoes behind me as I hurry towards the door. I hear real emotion in her voice, not the usual snotty sensation she gives off. "Please! Come back! I love you!" Her face is wet with tears when I pause at the door, and even I can't deny that she's beautiful.

And for one second, as I look at Percy, an aisle away from me, it occurs to me that he could change his mind.

But then he winks. I smile. _Sorry April._

I can hear her talking mournfully when I creep 'round the church ten minutes later.

"…guess he really didn't love me. Everyone knew he loved her so much more. I have to let them go, don't I?"

"It's okay, April. There are other fish in the sea." That line had her crying all over again, obviously part of Thalia's plan.

I would've congratulated Thals, but I frown in momentary hesitation. "I guess you weren't such a bitch, April McClellan," I say quietly. Then I move on.

He's throwing his black jacket back inside the church when I step into view. His grin lights up his face and he gathers me in his arms. "Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said, 'Speak now.'"

I smile, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him. "I know. Don't make me save you again, Seaweed Brain. Let's go."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Review if you have thoughts.**

**~ Mia ~**


End file.
